The Cell
by mabey just a fallen angel
Summary: okay first story...Hermoine finds herself kidnapped and the only way to get out is to work with somebody that she really doesn't want to work with... DracoxHermoine
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, what the?" Hermione woke up groggy and confused on a cell floor. The last she could remember was buying school books in Diogone Ally. The floor was cold, damp, and concrete. She looked around the small cell, there were 2 small cots one on each side a small sink in the corner of the room and a door that led to a bathroom. There were iron bars that separated her from the outside world. She searched desperately for her wand but to no avail it was gone. She attempted to stand up but than collapsed onto one of the cots. Her leg was burning; she looked down to see a big cut. It was probably from them throwing her into the cell. Her jeans were ripped and her sweatshirt was filthy. She took off her sweatshirt, folded it and placed it on the cot. She sat alone and began to cry. A streak of sunlight caught her eye. She turned around to see a small window with bars similar to the door. She slowly got up and limped towards it she could see a brick wall with the sun pouring over it and into the window. Her leg began to burn again and she sat back on the cot. She wiped her face and she suddenly heard footsteps. They grew increasingly louder as a shadow came towards her, a man in a mask stood in front of her. "Humph, I thought you looked a little lonely so I brought someone to keep you company." A boy about Hermione's age was knocked out and was being dragged by the man. The man opened the cell with one quick motion and threw the boy in. Before Hermione could reach the cell door it was shut back up. She looked down at the boy he was laying in a prone position. From the back he almost reminded Hermione of someone. She placed her hand on his back and pulled him up so she could see his face. "MALFOY?!" She took her hand off of him and threw herself back onto the cot. _Oh my goodness not him, not him!_ Draco sat up blinking. He looked around "Where the bloody hell am I?" He screamed. "Granger!? What is going on? What did you do?!" Draco started snarling at her. "Excuse me but I didn't do anything!" Hermione got up but her leg made her sit back down quickly. Malfoy calmed down slightly, "The last thing I remember was walking with my father. He said he had to go get something from gringots so I went to check out the new bookshop." He got up and sat on the opposite cot. "What did I do to deserve getting stuck in here with a filthy mudblood?" Hermione snarled but otherwise ignored it. She lay down and began to silently cry. She covered her face from view and tried to stop. All she could think about was her family and her friends and if she would ever see them again. Malfoy sat up and noticed the tears streaming down her face even though she tried her best to conceal them. He suddenly felt really bad, Hermione was going through the same thing he was he shouldn't have acted that way, it wasn't her fault. He considered his options and he came to a final conclusion that he had to apologize even if it was to Hermione. He slowly stood up and in a soft voice he muttered "I am sorry I shouldn't have said that, please stop crying." Malfoy looked at Hermione to see if she heard him. The tears stopped she wiped her face and sat up. "I am used to it by now; I wouldn't shed a tear for you or anything you said!" She gave him a hard glare. He looked at her dumbfounded and he looked away. She softened her stare and looked down. "Thank you for apologizing." She muttered in the same volume as him and looked down at her leg. The cut was deep and could easily be infected. "Ouch" Draco said looking at the cut. "Are you okay?" He asked sheepishly. "Yeah, now I am but I need to clean it." He took his shirt and ripped a long piece. He walked over to the sink and wet the strip. He walked back towards Hermione. She looked up at him as he motioned for her leg. He sat beside her and took her leg. "You know you owe me for this he said." She nodded wincing as he ripped her favorite jeans even more. Now the whole cut was revealed and he wrapped the cloth around the cut he tied it in the back to make a makeshift bandage. He held his hands on the wound for a few extra seconds and then quickly removed them and got up. Hermione looked at his handiwork "Thanks that was nice of you." He blushed and sat back on his cot. "Now, back to the matter at hand." He made a serious face and continued. "We have to figure out how to get out of here." Hermione nodded in agreement and began to think. "A man in a mask threw you in here and he is bound to be back, they wouldn't starve us." Hermione stared out the cell bars all she saw was a hallway leading to a single door that the man came through. "What is that going to help if we want to get out? He'll never let us out." Draco sighed looking defeated. Hermione looked at him and said "I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stared at her and smiled "Well out with it." She looked around "Too dangerous don't worry I'll tell you somehow." She nodded and the door at the end of the hallway swung open. "Hey brats!" The man in the mask came to the cell door. "Enjoying the company?" Draco ran to the door and started pounding on it and screaming a myriad of curses at the man. "Wow tiger slow down the man threw two brown bags through the bars and left locking the door behind him. Hermione opened the bag, inside was a bag of chips and a juice box. Hermione threw the bag at the wall. "Calm down its okay we'll get through this." Hermione looked at Draco. A single tear slid down her face. He walked towards her and kneeled before her. He smiled reassuringly and wiped the tear away. Hermione looked at Draco. She had never been so confused before in her life. One minute Draco is being a horrible cruel person, and the next he is bandaging her up and wiping her tears away. Draco felt confused as well; he grew up hating people because of something they couldn't control, and there was Hermione a muggle born the exact definition of what he grew up hating. Now he realized she was just a person and she wasn't horrible because she was born to muggles. Hermione and Draco locked eyes. They weren't breathing but then Hermione looked away and Draco walked back to his cot. They both sat and ate.

It grew very cold very quickly. Hermione put her sweatshirt back on. They both sat there silent since their eyes met. Hermione was lying on her cot shivering. Draco finally broke the silence. "Are you cold?" He asked even though he knew the answer he himself was shivering. There were no blankets or pillows. "No I am okay." She replied in a solemn voice. Draco sucked up all of the courage he had. He removed is coat and crossed the room to her. He laid the jacket on her. She turned on her back to look at him. She sat up and their eyes met again. Draco was prepared this time, he thought about it a lot since the last time it happened. He leaned in and before he could do anything else Hermione kissed him. Shock and relief washed over Draco as he kissed her back. Hermione pulled away and whispered in his ear. "We have to figure out if we are worth anything to these people." She sat back normal and Draco looked at her _she didn't want to kiss me; she only wanted to tell me a part of the plan._ Draco looked at her and she looked back realizing what had just happened she kissed him on the cheek and whispered good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione soon fell asleep, but Draco stayed up. He was trying to contemplate what it meant. _Find out if we are worth anything? How would this help?_ He stared at the ceiling and then looked at Hermione. _Was it all to tell me the plan? Or did she genuinely want to kiss me? _He remembered the kiss, he blushed thinking about it. _My first kiss with a muggle born Gryffindor who would have thought?_ He looked at her brown wavy hair her body was shivering under his coat. Draco had too much on his mind to think about the cold. He stared at Hermione thinking about her and what he put her through. He soon fell asleep but nightmares about how he treated her consumed his dreams. He awoke with a start Hermione was laying down looking at him but she quickly looked away and blushed when she saw him awaken. "What time do you think it is?" He looked at Hermione who looked out the window, "Probably 7 or 8 o'clock." She looked back at him, "Are you all right? It sounded like you were having some nasty nightmares." Draco stared at her and blushed, "Did I wake you up." He looked everywhere but her face. "No, but when I woke up I saw you stirring." She limped over to him and held out his jacket, "Thanks it helped." He took the jacket and smiled he motioned next to him and she sat down. "Hermione, I want to apologize for everything, the taunting and all, I am really sorry." He looked at her with saddened eyes and she touched his hand. "That was what your nightmares were about weren't they? You kept muttering I am sorry and Hermione." He nodded, embarrassed. "And about last night, I wanted to tell you part of the plan but I also-" The door swung open again "oops hope I am not interrupting" He did the same thing as the night before. He threw the brown bags through the bars. "Go to hell!" Hermione screamed at him as he closed the door. Hermione went to go get the bags but Draco stopped her. He got the bags and brought them back. The food was the same as the night before; a bag of chips and a juice box. They ate and talked about Hogwarts and their friends. It was really weird for both of them; they never realized how human they each were. They talked about the teachers, and classes. But in the back of their minds they were really concerned with what Hermione was going to say. Draco was looking at Hermione when he realized the bandage. It was all bloody, he was amazed and worried. "Hermione, your wound." She quickly covered it with her hand. "Hermione that's a lot of blood what's going on?" Hermione realized this morning that the cut was not a normal cut. It was going to continue to bleed. Hermione knew the exact spell used and the exact way to heal herself, if only she had her wand. "Hermione… It is magic isn't it?" She nodded sullenly. "I know the spell they used and I can heal it, but I need my wand." She began to cry. Draco wiped her tears and held her hands. "How long?" Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "I am guessing two more days until I bleed to death."


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days?_ "Hermione we have to get out of here!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "My plan won't work… there is no way out." Draco pulled away and looked at her. "There has to be!" Hermione leaned in and kissed him Draco kissed back, he wished this moment would never end. All of a sudden a loud crash sounded. They stopped and the door was blown to bits. There was Ron, Harry, Crab, and Goyel. Hermione ran to the bars, "HARRY, RON!!!" Harry and Ron opened the cell. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and Ron. She cried, but only part of it was happy the rest was caused by the fact that Harry and Ron would never accept Hermione and Draco, she cried for Draco Malfoy. Draco walked behind them out of the cell. "What was going on? Why did they take us?" Draco directed his question to Crab and Goyel but Harry answered, "They were holding you for ransom they sent a letter containing information about the amount they demanded and Hermione's leg." Harry blasted a hole through the wall and everyone climbed out. Harry went to help Hermione out but Draco picked her up. They all stared as he carried her through the hole and she whispered to him, "I was wrong when I said I would never cry because of you, I promise I will never make that mistake again." Draco laid her on the grass and asked for their wands. He took his wand and fixed her leg. He removed the bandage and helped her up. The clueless friends all stared with baited breath completely confused. Hermione stood up, tested her leg and kissed Draco on the cheek and said to him, "Thank you, I love you." Harry, Ron, Crab, and Goyel gasped and Ron fainted.


End file.
